A Lavish Christmas
by syuusukemitsu
Summary: Jirou is unexpectedly unable to attend Atobe's party this year! What will Atobe do? AtoJi pairing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A Lavish Christmas

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenipuri at all, nope :P

Pairing: AtoJi

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The lengths Atobe will go to this Christmas..

This Christmas eve, one visibly happy Atobe Keigo strode along the length of his hallway, ordering his trusty compatriot Kabaji to hang up wreaths and mistletoe in various different corners.

"A little to the left Kabaji," Atobe commanded with a frown, upon seeing that Kabaji had hung the wreath crookedly on his front door. No way was ore-sama going to tolerate such a glaring oversight.

"Usu."

This year, like every other, the affluent but somewhat generous Atobe had once again decided to hold a Christmas party for his fellow tennis team-mates. However, this year was special. This year was unique.

This year would be the year where Atobe Keigo was going to confess.

True, having being raised as a member of the elite and having impeccable upbringing, Atobe Keigo once looked down on mushy, lovey-dovey happenings, and even more so of the often stuttering, awkward love confessions and the like. However, all these had changed with startling swiftness once he chanced upon that someone in Hyotei Gakuen.

All that was left in its wake was one auburn-haired team-mate with sleep-clouded eyes.

He didn't know when it had happened _exactly_, but he had found his eyes lingering on Jirou more often than usual, and caught himself noticing little details like the rather large curl on the right side of Jirou's head, and the imprint on his forearm from having slept too long on the desk. He had tried to blame it on his famous Insight, but it struck him with startling clarity that he had gone off the deep end when he realized he knew exactly in which sleeping spot Jirou would be at any time of the day.

Thus leading to the confession this Christmas.

Shaking his head abit, Atobe was awakened from his reverie when he realized that Atobe had finished decorating the hall and was now staring at him for more instructions.

"Kabaji, now you shall.."

Before Atobe could finish his sentence, his cell phone rang insistently, chiming the melodious tune of a tango song.

"Hello? What do you want from ore-sama?" Atobe intonated into his cell phone.

"Atobe? Oshitari speaking. I have bad news. Well, sort of bad news. Not bad news exactly, but, well…" a nervous Oshitari trailed off. He was never going to forgive Gakuto for coercing him into telling Atobe the bad news.

"Stop hemming and hawing. Just let ore-sama know already."

"Well, that is, about your Christmas party tomorrow, Jirou can't make it."

"WHAT? WHY NOT? What in the heavens could possibly be more important than ore-sama?"

Oshitari winced slightly on the other end of the line, his sensitive eardrums having been scarred by Atobe's shrill screech of outrage.

"Jirou said he had to fly to Canada to spend Christmas with his aunt. Apparently it is very important because he is his aunt's favouritenephew and his aunt has just recovered from cancer."

"… Well, in that case, I guess I can forgive Jirou.." Atobe relented.

"Okay…" Oshitari replied, relieved, having feared for his life seconds ago.

"Can you give ore-sama Jirou's flight number and time of departure? Oh, and this year's Christmas party is cancelled."

"Alright. I'll inform the rest," Oshitari sighed. He wasn't looking forward to this. His bouncy little Gakuto was going to have a fit about the cancelled party. It was the only time where he could tease Atobe without him getting angry. Not to mention, Christmas was the only time where they could kiss freely in front of their team-mates, under the excuse of the mistletoe, without having to be whacked by Shishido nor lectured by Atobe about proper etiquette in public.

Back in the Atobe residence, one simmering Atobe Keigo had sent Kabaji on his way, and proceeded to make a few phone calls with a steely glint in his eye.

"Nothing is going to prevent ore-sama from confessing this Christmas. Nothing.", Atobe muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

A Lavish Christmas Chapter 2

A mere few hours after Atobe had received the news, one very sleepy Jirou was currently standing in the middle of the airport, trying to figure out where his flight was. He had successfully dissuaded his family into coming to see him off, as his younger sister was performing in a Christmas play in her school. It was important to her, as she was an angel in the play, and she wanted to show off her shiny wings.

A chiming of bells interrupted Jirou's thoughts, and he listened to the mellifluous voice over the broadcasting system.

"Passengers of flight JL538. The flight is ready for boarding. Please proceed to gate 5. Thank You."

Even in his sleep-fogged state, Jirou could register that that was his flight, and he hastily gathered up his luggage. Discreetly, he cast a look around, and sighed inwardly at the fact that none of his team-mates had come to see him off. Not even Atobe. Perhaps Atobe was still mad at the fact that he couldn't attend the Christmas party.

Unbeknownst to him, Atobe had personally instructed everyone not to come and see Jirou off. He had planned a special surprise for Jirou himself.

As Jirou dragged his luggage to the check-in counter, he belatedly realized that the lady at the counter was giving him a lingering stare. Puzzled, he stared back, until the lady coughed discreetly.

As if by magic, a flight attendant appeared by his side upon the cough.

"Jirou Akutagawa-san? This way please.", the fight attendant shot him a dazzling smile, and forcefully took his luggage, leading him to a smaller gate.

Weird. Jirou could have sworn he saw all the passengers walk into the gate at the opposite end. And since when did flight attendants provide such good service to economy-class passengers? Besides, didn't Japan Airline crew members wear white? He didn't remember them having silk lavender uniforms at all…

Before he could ponder upon them, he was ushered into the gate, which was then quickly shut. Panicking, Jirou gave the flight attendant a look. Was he being kidnapped? But he wasn't even rich! Subconsciously, he considered taking out the tennis racquet which he had packed along and using it to thwap the flight attendant's head.

The flight attendant then shot him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, everything is fine. You have just been directed to a different aeroplane, but it lands at the same destination as the one you were originally planning to take."

Uncertainly, Jirou walked slowly to the aeroplane's entrance. In his current state of mental confusion, he completely missed the plane's violet exterior and the large font "Keigo" embossed across it.

Taking a hesitant step into the aeroplane, Jirou realized that the seats were obscured from his view by means of a long, draping curtain made of crushed velvet.

Clearing her throat, the flight attendant stepped in front of Jirou.

With a bright smile and a hand on the curtain, she said,

"I believe I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Saeko, and I am your personal flight attendant for tonight. Welcome to your special Christmas Eve in the skies."

With that, Saeko-chan dramatically pulled back the curtain to reveal the interior of the plane to one completely stunned Jirou.

Scanning the sight before him, Jirou looked at the lilac ceilings and the Persian carpeted flooring, illuminated by a glittering crystal chandelier, in silent amazement. Then his eyes took him to a huge plasma television currently screening a tennis match. Next to it was a mini bar, a fridge, and a surround sound stereo system. Finally, in the middle of it all, stood a king-sized four poster bed in all its glory. Draped upon it were black silk sheets, and perched upon the sheets was one very satisfied looking Atobe Keigo, dressed in clothes shiny enough to put the chandelier to shame.

"Atobe?" Jirou articulated with some difficulty, not really believing that it was Atobe he was seeing. Perhaps he was dreaming this whole thing up. After all, his dreams were quite realistic most of the time. Pausing for a moment, he pinched himself hard on the arm.

Ouch. It hurt.

"Jirou, you're not dreaming. Ore-sama is here and this is ore-sama's plane," Atobe said impatiently, seeing as how Jirou had just inflicted a bruise on his arm.

"Atobe, it's really you? But why..? How..?"

"Shh…" Atobe put a finger on Jirou's lips, and led the stunned boy over to the bed, pushing him gently to make him sit down.

"Ore-sama has a Christmas present for you. Sit back, relax and look at the screen."

Pulling out a compact remote from his pocket, Atobe clicked a button, and the tennis match flashed off. Slowly, a video started to come into view.

Jirou just stared, transfixed. This Christmas Eve had suddenly become magical. Even if Atobe flipped after he figured out that Jirou liked him in the romantic sense, well, it would be well worth it. After all, he had kept such a secret hidden for a year. It was probably time to make his move anyway. Weren't that sugoi Fuji-kun and his scary captain happily together now?

Hyotei Gakuen's tennis courts flashed into view, as a slow ballad began to play in the background. The first two faces Jirou saw were Hyotei's resident tensai, Oshitari, and Gakuto, who was looking somewhat grumpy in the video.

"Hello Jirou! Happy holidays and have fun with Atobe! He has something special to tell you later on so don't blink,okay?" Oshitari said.

"Yeah, have fun at our expense. Yuushi and I are just gonna have to curl up by the fireplace this year, all by our lonesome selves." Gakuto said snarkily.

"But Gakuto darling, isn't that good? Then we can.."

"That's enough! Jirou wouldn't be interested to know what you two will be doing!" a voice behind the video camera, evidently Atobe's, interrupted suddenly.

Quick as a flash, the camera cut to a laughing Shishido and a apologetic looking Ohtori.

"Shishido-san! Stop laughing at Gakuto getting scolded! It's not very nice!"

"Ah, okay. Hey sleepy-head! Have fun with Atobe and in Canada too! Heard Canada's famous for chocolates and stuff, bring us some back, kay? Choutarou, your turn."

"Hai, Shishido–san! Hello Jirou-sempai! Merry Christmas and I hope all your wishes come true this festive season! Have a nice time!" Ohtori said warmly.

Jirou smiled. Shishido and Ohtori were so cute together.

Next, the screen faded to black and Hiyoshi and Kabaji appeared on the screen.

"Err, I'm not too good at this fluffy Christmas stuff or anything, so just have a nice time, okay?" Hiyoshi scratched his head, smiling sheepishly at the camera.

"Kabaji? Wish Jirou a Merry Christmas." Atobe voice floated in the background.

"Usu."

Jirou laughed in spite of himself. His team-mates were the greatest bunch of friends anyone could hope to have and he wouldn't exchange it for anything in the world.

Curiously, Jirou continued staring at the large screen, which now had a royal purple tint to it. The camera now filmed a garden path filled with roses and greenery. At the end of the path, stood Atobe himself.

Casting a quick look at the real Atobe sitting next to him, Jirou averted his eyes back to the screen to see what the on-screen Atobe had to say.

"Hello Jirou, if ore-sama's predictions don't fail me, which of course they won't, in two hours time ore-sama should be in my plane, seated next to you. Also, it should be precisely ten seconds to Christmas. If you would kindly join me in counting down…"

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

At the count of one, Jirou heard a small clicking sound followed by the on-screen Atobe vanishing. Startled, he turned to the real Atobe next to him and was startled by the gentleness he could see in Atobe's eyes.

"Zero." Atobe uttered quietly, and faced Jirou with frank, open honesty.

"Merry Christmas, Jirou." Pointing at a sprig of mistletoe above their heads, Atobe smiled and leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss upon Jirou's lips.

At a loss for words, Jirou sat rigidly on the bed, not responding to Atobe's advances. Did this mean that Atobe liked him too?

Mistaking Jirou's frozen muteness for rejection, Atobe moved further away from Jirou and frowned.

"If ore-sama's feelings are not reciprocated, please let ore-sama know, and I will no longer attempt to kiss you, Jirou," Atobe said with as much dignified composure as he could manage at the moment. He wasn't used to rejection.

Awaking from his trance-like state and realizing that Atobe had gotten the wrong idea, Jirou promptly shook his head. However his feelings overwhelmed him, and he found himself losing all sense of eloquence. Left with no other option, Jirou pounced on Atobe, and both of them fell backwards onto the bed, with Atobe letting out a very undignified oomph of surprise.

"They're reciprocated, very reciprocated," Jirou mumbled into Atobe's left shoulder.

"Ore-sama is glad." Atobe whispered into Jirou's ear, while stroking his feather soft hair. Honestly, no feeling was better than this. Not even the joy of getting a new convertible.

Before Atobe could capture Jirou's lips once more, Jirou sat up on the bed in one sudden action, almost toppling off the bed in his haste.

With wide eyes, Jirou exclaimed,

"I left your present back at my house in Japan, Atobe!"

"It's alright. Ore-sama understands. You can give it to me after Christmas, I won't mind."

"Really? Okay, then." Smiling radiantly at Atobe, Jirou leaned in for another kiss.

"And Jirou? Call me Keigo." Atobe mumbled in between the warm, passionate kisses Jirou was currently giving him.

"I love you Atobe Keigo."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas."


End file.
